In order to manage usage of network resources, a network may implement policy control mechanisms. For example, 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) mobile networks are provided with a Policy and Charging Control (PCC) architecture. Details of the PCC architecture can be found in 3GPP Technical Specification (TS) 23.203. The PCC architecture allows the operators to achieve real-time control of their network resources, control subscriber access to services, and proactively optimize network capacity. Elements of the PCC architecture include a policy controller, referred to as Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF), a Policy Enforcement Function (PCEF) and/or a Bearer Binding and Event Reporting Function (BBERF), an Application Function (AF), and a Traffic Detection Function (TDF).
The PCRF is a policy controller which provides network control regarding service data flow detection, gating, Quality of Service (QoS), and flow based charging. This control involves controlling enforcement of PCC rules by the PCEF and/or controlling enforcement of QoS rules by the BBERF, e.g., by creating PCC rules and installing them in the PCEF, by creating QoS rules and installing them in the BBERF, or by activating or deactivating installed PCC rules or QoS rules.
The AF is an element offering packet-based services or applications that require packet-based transfer of data to or from a user equipment (UE). The PCC architecture allows for subjecting this packet-based transfer of data to dynamic policy and/or charging control. For this purpose, the AF may communicate with the PCRF to transfer information related to the service. The PCRF may use this information for making control decisions.
For example, when the AF needs to transfer data of a service or application to or from the UE, the AF may communicate with the PCRF to request authorization of the service by sending an Authentication/Authorization Request (AAR) command. The PCRF may then authorize the service, create the corresponding PCC/QoS rules and install them in the PCEF or BBERF.
The TDF may support Deep Packet Inspection (DPI), which may be based on classifying data packets, e.g., Internet Protocol (IP) data packets, according to a configured tree of rules so that they are assigned to a particular service.
However, there may be situations in which a node interacting with the PCRF, e.g., an AF, generates a considerable load on the PCRF, e.g., when a large number of services need to be handled. This may result in the PCRF becoming overloaded.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques which allow for efficiently controlling signaling to a policy controller of a mobile network, fixed network, or converged fixed and mobile network.